


The gordian knot

by Whrain



Series: The Aubrey - Laurence Series [1]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Bonding over mathematics, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Friendship, Laurence trying and failing to be the responsible one, M/M, Protective big brother Jack, Queer teen Laurence, The aviators have no idea that there's another one and he's just as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whrain/pseuds/Whrain
Summary: Collection of drabbles and partly connected but kinda independent scenes concerning the odd acquaintance of two peculiar Naval Captains.
Relationships: Jack Aubrey & William Laurence, Jack Aubrey/Sophie Williams, Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin, John Granby/William Laurence, John Granby/William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay, Stephen Maturin & Temeriare, William Laurence/Original Character(s), William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Series: The Aubrey - Laurence Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725379
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	The gordian knot

**Author's Note:**

> Temeraire isn't the first one asking Laurence for mathematic's lessons. It appears Laurence is destined to be bested by his students.

Jack Aubrey despised his new messmate. William Laurence was not only the son of a bloody Lord, a stickler for rules but also appeared to have a whole foremast shoved up his arse, but Jack would be damned if he was to deny that Laurence was a fine sailor.

The lad could calculate their position faster than the master and he was rather popular among the common men, earning their respect without ruffling his fur or baring his teeth.

And watching the man walk the deck in his unnerving rhythmic manner, Jack had to admit that Laurence wasn’t the worst fellow to be around. Even though he clearly returned Jack’s repulsion he had never lost a bad word around him and while he easily could have made his life hell, Laurence most of the time simply refused to acknowledge Jack’s existence.

An inconvenient affair, since Jack needed Laurence to acknowledge him right now. It was never a problem when it was a question of duty since the ship’s life seemed to be about the only thing Laurence had any passion about but when it came to private affairs…

"You will oblige me, Mister Aubrey, by just returning to your post. I do not care for your and Bellywig’s bets nor for your plans come landfall.”

Given they weren’t on watch, but Laurence rigid stance was drawing the first lieutenant’s attention, unfortunately, Jack couldn’t back down, because, for all of Laurence cold demeanour he needed his help and he would most likely get it if he could make the Goliath’s Ice Princess listen.

“Look, Laurence, I'm aware that you can't stand the sight of me but at the very least consider my proposal before dismissing it. If for nothing else do it for politeness sake."

Laurence broad shoulders heaved in a sigh and not for the first time Jack was amazed how one month spent at shore had seen the lanky boy he remembered grow into nothing but firm muscle and sharp lines.

While Jack still had the advantage of height, he noticed rather begrudgingly that all he gained was weight rather than stature.

He couldn’t quite regret it considering that he saw the pitying amounts his messmates considered a meal. Even if ship rations weren’t to be considered a fine palate.

And even though he had no doubt in his own abilities, he wasn’t quite sure who would come out victorious in a brawl. Laurence was known to be a fierce fighter when it came down to it, though he also had a reputation for swallowing most of his temper tantrums. It was a safe bet that they wouldn’t find out unless Jack was the first to throw a punch.

“How can I be of service, Aubrey?”

Jack bit back words of concerns for Laurence’s clenched teeth.

“You have received trigonometry lessons from Lieutenant Anderson?”

There was a frown creasing Laurence sun-kissed forehead, “Alongside midshipman Blarewick, yes.”

Jack had asked Blarewick for help, finding that their messmate mostly profited from Laurence being incapable of refusing his pleas for help.

If Blarewick could even draw a triangle without having Laurence dictate every line, Jack would pronounce himself significantly impressed.

Sadly his own skills in that area were lacking and Laurence, as the master’s mate, was the only one he could comfortably ask for help during his studies for the lieutenant’s exam.

Laurence was the Goliath’s only midshipman to pass the previous year. With Jack not receiving leave due to a misunderstanding with the second lieutenant and the other midshipman not deemed fit.

He would have liked to write Laurence position off as a stroke of luck, but the master held his mate in high esteem and Captain Foley seemed eager enough to give Laurence his step up.

With Napoleon making himself unpopular among the continent's monarchs he might just do so during an action, god only knew the men would have liked Gibbons, the Goliath’s unpopular third lieutenant, replaced.

“If…”, damn it, Jack, stop fidgeting like you are a boy in front of his schoolmaster, "If you could find the time to look at my work, I would be very obliged to you.”

Laurence's eyes fell onto the small leather-bound notebook Jack held half-hidden behind his bulk.

There was some amusement in those startling blue eyes, and it was quite possible that they would have a brawl at hand if Laurence’s lips would even twitch.

But Laurence only considered Jack and his worn notebook a moment longer before inclining his head in that infuriating manner of his, "I won't deny that I can't stand you, Aubrey. But I certainly won't see an able seaman such as yourself fail because of silly triangles."

Which might be about the only compliment anything, that wasn’t a ship, had received from William Laurence.

“May I have a look?”, Laurence cocked his head at the notebook.

Jack had to actively prevent himself from standing at attention, while Laurence browsed through his work.

The frown deepened but after a while, Jack realized it was less scrutinizing and more likely due to Laurence working out the numbers for himself.

He also noticed that Laurence had a nervous tick, his tongue once or twice appearing to lick his dried lips whenever he got stuck on a calculation.

“I must admit mathematics aren’t my favourite pastime. But I think I can cut your gordian knot. Shall we move belowdecks? I might require a quill for this”

“Everything as long as you are _quilling_ to help.”

“You really have to get better at this, Aubrey. Or someone might quite _quillingly_ throw you overboard.”


End file.
